


Prologue

by Katsala



Series: A Boy Named Danny Moony [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter raises by Dorcas Meadows, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Harry Potter grows up Danny Moony, and it makes all the difference.





	Prologue

Harry Potter grows up Danny Moony, and it makes all the difference.

Harry Potter grows up Danny Moony. He has his own room with the walls painted powder-yellow and a mobile with dinosaurs hanging above his crib. His hair is buzzcut and he wears cat’s-eye eyeglasses, and any resemblance to a man named James Potter is, of course, highly coincidental. He was adopted by a man who calls himself John Moony and a woman who would have called herself Dory Moony if she was still alive, friends of his first parents from school. His first parents, thank you very much, are always called his first parents, not his birth parents, because they loved him so much it put the stars to shame and neither John nor Dory will stand by and let them be marginalized.

Danny starts asking about his first parents when he’s five years old, and Dory and John take him aside. Dory tells him, up front, that the story she is about to tell him is not entirely the truth, and lets him decide if he still wants to hear it. He says yes.

So she tells him about Jamie and Rose Evans. Jamie coached rugby and Rose was a chemistry teacher. He got his eyes from him and his hair from her.

John chimes in to explain how they died. They were killed by Rose’s old friend, who was jealous because she didn’t love him the way he loved her (as far as Danny knows the man’s name was Edmund Earps, but John thinks of a man named Severus Snape and burns with anger). He burned their house down. Nothing survived, not even photos. Especially not photos.

He asks them to tell him that story a lot, after that.

 

* * *

 

  
Every full moon, Danny stays at his Uncle Alastor’s house. Danny loves it there, because Uncle Al teaches him morse code and lets him watch James Bond and drink coffee as long as he promises to never tell his parents.

Every full moon, John locks himself in the soundproofed basement of Uncle Al’s and Dory stays to watch him, even though she can’t do anything to help. He comes up with new scars and she comes up the exact same on the outside.

 

* * *

 

  
On Danny’s first day of school, he introduces his teacher to his mum.

His mum happens to be a ghost, and invisible to Muggles.

When John comes to pick him up the teacher asks to talk to him in private, ringing her marker-stained hands.

John laughs when she explains the situation. “I wouldn’t worry about it. I’ve taken him to a family friend with experience with this sort of thing,” he says, and it’s not even a lie because Moody actually does have half a semester’s worth of credit hours in child psychology (and one of these days he will get the story out of Dory, it’s been driving him crazy for ages), “and he says it’s normal, if a bit morbid. Lots of children have imaginary friends.” He looks over at Danny, who’s engrossed in finishing his drawing of a penguin on roller skates. It’s definitely going on the fridge. “If anything, I’d say he’s surprisingly well-adjusted.”


End file.
